The Everlasting Truth
by NewMrs.Edward Cullen
Summary: This is a story about Ulrich and Yumi.Yumi might do somthing terrible becasue she overheard Ulrich and Odd talking.Will Ulrich let her do it?R&R i suck at summaries.this is my first fafic flames allowed i have no clue what rating it is i just picked one
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Eavsdropper

(Ulichs p.o.v)

I was sitting on my bed thinking of my one true love. Yumi. Thats all i could think about. Why cant i get her off my mind? Shes everything a guy could ask for. Smart,beautiful,caring,and so much more! Somone started to wave their hand in my face.I suddenly snapped out my daydreamin to find Odd right beside me.

"Ulrich are you daydreaming about Yumi again?" asked Odd in a irritating voice.

I blushed."NO" I yelled.I knew it was true I just didnt want to tell my friend.

"Riiiiight" yelled Odd.He smiled.

"SHUT UP ODD!" I said getting very angry and threw a pillow at him.

"Oh come on you know you like her."Odd said

"Ok,fine i admit it i like her."I said.

(Yumis P.O.V)

I was walking to Odd and Ulrichs dorm to tell Ulrich how i felt.I went up to the dorm and was about to knock when i eard Odd say"Come on you know you like her" I froze then i heard Ulrich say "Ok,fine i admit i like her". After that i ran to the forest and climbed a tree to cry.I started talkng to myself."How could i think he liked me?He is the hottest guy in 9th grade. Why would he want to go out with me when he could have any girl he wanted.Im not as pretty as Sissi or Emily.I'll never get a chance to go out with him.Im so stupid." After about an hour i went home.I walked in and my parents werent at home.I saw a note on the counter.

Yumi,

Went to the store.I'll be home at 7.Call if you need anything.Your friends can come over.They cant stay too late though.

love,

mom

"Well i guess i feel a little better."I went up stairs and called Aelita,Jeremie,Ulrich,and Odd.They came over 20 minutes later.

Odd brought a movie and popcorn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

normal pov

The get together at yumis

Odd had brought Scary Movie 4.Odd sat in the recliner,Jeremie and Aelita sat in the loveseat and Yumi and Ulrich sat at different ends of the couch.When the movie ended Odd started to complain that he was hungry so Yumi ordered pizza.

"2 large meatlovers and a small vegetarian."Yumi told the pizza guy.

"30 dollars we will be there in 10 minutes"

Yumi hung up the phone and told the others it would be 10 minutes.

"Lets play spin the bottle Truth or Dare while we are waiting."Odd pleaded.

Yumi and Ulrich didnt ant to but Odd pleaded and pleaded till everyone said ok.

"Ok Yumi first."Jeremie said with a smile

Yumi spun the bottle and it landed onn Aelita.

"Truth or dare?"Yumi asked

"UHH...D-Dare."Aelita stuttered

"Ok,whats a good dare...Oh i know i dare you to kiss Odd on the lips.

"Hell no."Aelita said

"Awww shes scared.Ok,ill give you a choice Odd or Ulrich."Yumi said with a smirk.

"Uhhh...umm...Ul...O...Ulri...do i have to??Aelita aske nervously.

"Yes"Yumi said trying to hold in a laugh

"Fine..Ummm Ulrich."Aelita said giving Ulrich a 2 second kiss

"There ya happy?"Aelita asked wiping her mouth.

"Yes I am."Yumi said

Now it was Aelitas turn to spin the bottle.It landed on Ulrich.

"Truth or dare?"Aelita asked.

"Dare"Ulrich said

"Time for revenge Yumi..."Aelita said

"You wouldnt"Yumi said getting mad.

"Oh yes...Ulrich i dare you to french kiss Yumi for 1 minute!"Aelita shouted in victory

"Umm uhh um"Ulrich said.

Everyone was smiling except Yumi and Ulrich.

"Well...I guess we have to get it over with.Ulrich said

Ulrich leaned over and started to french kiss Yumi.

After about 45 seconds the doorbell rang.

Yumi took her chance and pulled away to get the door.It was the pizza guy."30 dollars"

"Here"

"Thanks"

"Well that was only a 45 second french kiss...so you have to restart."Aelita said

"Aelita"Yumi screamed

"I said 1 minute that was 45 seconds that calls for a redo!!!!!!"Aelita said getting angry

"Fine"Yumi said and she french kissed Ulrich and she actually liked it so they didnt stop till 3 minutes was up.

"Took ya long enough i said 1 not 3 minutes."Aelita said

"You didnt tell us"Yumi said blushing

"We screamed it in your ears!"Odd said.

"Ok well I have to go get somthing out of my room"Yumi said

"Ok"everyone said.

Yumi went to her room and little did her friends know she was going to kill herself.When Yumi got to her room she took out the butcher knife she had hid under her pillow a couple hours ago.She thought bac to the kiss."Maybe he does like me"she said looking at the knife in her hand."NO,he just had to do it because it was a dare and he never backs ou of a dare.What if though.. no it cant be possible he'll never like me so i might as well just kill myself right now!"

back downstairs in the living room

"Whats taking her so long?"asked Odd

"I dont know"said Ulrich

"Why dont you go find out Ulrich?"said Jeremie

"Fine"said Ulrich.He walked up stairs not making a sound.When he opened the door Yumi was about to slit her throat.He ran over to her threw th butcher knife to the ground.

"What the hell are you dong?"asked Ulrich in a concerned angry voice.

"I want to die"she choked

"Why Yumi,if you die thenc ill kill myself."he said

"Why dont you leave me alone ask that girl that you like out"she said crying.

"What girl Yumi who said I liked sombody?"he asked

"Today when you and Odd were talking you admitted that you like somone"she said

"Oh well you know who that person is?"he asked with a smile.

"Who"she asked

"You"he said and then kissed her passionatly.

"Yumi will you go out with me?"he aked

"yes"she said and hugged him.

"One thing you have to promise me though"he said

"What?"she asked.

"You have to promise me you will never ever try to kill yourself again."he said

"Ok anything for you"she said.

They stood up and he put his arm around her waist and they walked down stairs.

"Finally"Odd said."What did ya do get her pregnant or what?"Odd laughed but stopped when Ulrich gave him the stop-laughig-or-ill-kill-you look.Right when Odd stopped laughing Yumis mom walked in the door."Hey mom"Yumi asked."Ya sweetie"she saidCould my friends spend the night?"she asked in a begging voice.""If you dont stay up all night i guess they could."she said in a defeated voice."thanks mom i guess you guys better go get your stuff.Ulrich kissed her good bye and they left."so what happened up stairs"Odd asked."nothing odd nothing."ulirch said in a happy voice


	3. Chapter 3

ok i need to kno if u all want a sequel to see how Yumi and ULrich turned out if i get 5 people to say sequel then ill do a sequel!!! chow


	4. Chapter 4

ok im making a sequel I dont know what its going to be called ill try to think about that during AR tommorrow thats the only tim e i have time so... well it would help if u guys would help me improve my writing a bit a few tips and suggestuions for the sequel will be great but i will try to get the first chapter of the sequel posted somtime this week because i wont have as much time and ill try to make th sequel a whole lot longer and better! o and thx guys for the reviews i didnt think id get any on the first day!


	5. Disclaimer

oh and i just relized i forgot the disclaimer on here whoops!!lol well here it is

disclaimer-i do not own code lyoko or its character (sniffles)


End file.
